


Pulling a Lazarus

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Return, Spoiler Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Well... yeah, the title says all.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Pulling a Lazarus

Sypha let out a frustrated yell, quickly followed by a surprised squeak, when Alucard suddenly blocked a bat from attacking her. She gave a sigh, then blasted a swarm with a fireball. Trevor needed a while to recover from that, but they had to end the fight before they could discuss anything at all. Alucard had been left behind as they had believed that he had died, but now, he was just standing there and acting like nothing happened.

“Okay. So you’re either a ghost, or a revenant, a doppelgänger… or, and that is the most unlikely thing I imagine now, you just returned without a scratch on you.”

Alucard gave a sour smile, then lifted his shirt a moment to show them that the wound was still there, but not as sickly black and oozing as it had been before. “No, I recovered, even if it happened in a rather unusual way. I have no idea how it happened, but I suppose someone was worried enough about me to bring me back from the brink of death.”

“I guess that this is an acceptable explanation.” Sypha sighed quietly. “I still would love to find out what happened, and I will. But now, more bat demons to kill.”


End file.
